


Dancing With Our Hands Tied

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Another dancer au, Anxiety Attacks, Contemporary Dance, Contestant Rey, Dancer AU, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grumpy Ben Solo, Loss of Virginity, Mentor Relationship, Reysexual Ben, SYTYCD AU, Smut, So you think you can dance - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, auditions, dance show, demi sexual, minor finnrose, minor gingerpilot, season one winner Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Rey decides to make her dreams come true by trying out for the hit show "So you think you can dance." Previous winners and finalists are brought in to decide the final cast for the live show. What happens when the season one winner, Ben Solo, takes an interest in Rey?





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Rey stared out the window of the greyhound bus as the deserts of Jakku, Arizona passed her by. She bit her lip and pressed her forehead against the window, letting the cool temperature calm her nerves. 

 

Rey had enough money to get her a bus ticket and a couple of nights in a shitty hotel in Los Angeles. This was her one shot to make all of her dreams come true. Rey wasn’t traveling five and a half hours across the deserts towards Los Angeles to fail. She was doing this to jump start her career as a dancer. She was doing this for an audition on  _ So You Think You Can Dance. _

 

Growing up in Jakku wasn’t glamorous by any means. Rey’s parents were drug addicts that overdosed when she was only five years old. She was shuffled around from foster parent to foster parent for the following years until she was placed with an overweight asshole named Unkar Plutt where she spent most of her years. 

 

Unkar wasn’t the worst of foster parents. He allowed Rey to work in his scrap metal shop in order to pay for dance lessons at the local studio. For that, she was grateful. He also allowed her to stay in his care even when she aged out of the system because she had nowhere else to go. Rey knew that he didn’t do this out of the kindness of his heart— no, he did this because he needed her to help him in his shop and he liked having a sense of control over her. Make no mistake— Unkar Plutt wasn’t a good man. 

 

When she packed a bookbag with a few pairs of clothes and her dancewear, Unkar had told her that if she left she would no longer have a place in his home. So really— Rey couldn’t fail. If she failed, then she had put her entire livelihood on the line. She needed to nail the audition so she could get a ticket to Vegas where she would go through many rigorous choreography rounds in various different dance styles. From there, if she is one of the lucky ones to be selected, she will move on to the live show. 

 

Rey remembered watching the first season of  _ So You Think  _ while Plutt was working in the shop. She had been eight years old at the time and the winner of that season was an 18 year old, Ben Solo. Ben was an incredible dancer; Rey had been pulling for him to win during the entire season and she cried tears of joy when he did win. 

 

The past few seasons of the show involved prior winners and finalists to come back as the All-Stars. Rey would be lying if she wasn’t hoping to meet Ben Solo at some point during the journey. He had given her so much hope when she watched him dance. 

 

Now, Rey was 18 herself and finally old enough to try out for the show. She pulled her hoodie tighter around her body as she leaned against the window, deciding to close her eyes and get some sleep as the bus lolled on towards what would hopefully be the start of her new life. 

 

***

 

The line outside of the theater was already halfway down the street. Rey got into the queue and waited to get inside the theater where she would get her audition number. There were so many dancers warming up while in the line. Rey started to stretch as she put her earbuds in and listened to her playlist to pass the time. 

 

A few hours later, Rey was finally inside the theater and given her number. She found a place in the audience to watch while some of the dancers performed. She looked over at the judges’ table and let out a little gasp. There they were— Rian Johnson, JJ Abrams, and Kathleen Kennedy. The three judges that had been on the show since the first season. Kathleen was an expert in ballroom, JJ had strength in tap dancing, and Rian was a renowned choreographer in many styles. 

 

The person she was sitting beside leaned into her and whispered, “It’s amazing isn’t it?” 

 

Rey turned to look at the young man with warm brown skin and kind eyes. 

 

“I’m Finn,” he introduced himself, holding his hand out for Rey to shake. 

 

“Rey,” she replied. 

 

They sat quietly beside each other as they watched the next few auditions. Some of the dancers were incredible, getting a ticket straight to Vegas; while others were clearly only auditioning to get their five minutes of fame on the televised audition compilation. 

 

“Where are you from?” Finn asked. 

 

“Jakku, Arizona.” 

 

“That junkyard?” Finn grimaced. He paused and gave an apologetic smile, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

 

“No, you’re right. It is a junkyard. Where are you from, Finn?” 

 

“San Diego. Are you classically trained?” 

 

“You can say that. I’m a contemporary dancer,” Rey answered. 

 

“That’s cool, I’m a tap dancer. But I’ve trained in all sorts of different areas.” 

 

“Well, I can’t wait to watch your audition,” Rey admitted, smiling at Finn. 

 

“Thanks! I’ll keep an eye out for yours too. I see you are number 126,” he unzipped his hoodie and opened it to expose his number, “I’m 87.” 

 

***

 

Rey was out in the lobby of the theater as she walked off her nerves. She had watched Finn’s routine and he had done wonderfully. He was asked to come back for the choreography round at the end of the day to see if he would be given a ticket to Vegas. 

 

Rey’s hands were shaking as she waited to be called. It was almost time for her to take the stage and she had never been this nervous in her entire life. 

 

“Rey Niima,” the voice of Kaydel Connix, the host of  _ So You Think _ , called out. 

 

The beautiful blonde gave Rey a kind smile as she came over to interview Rey before she would be brought to the stage. Kaydel was kind as she asked Rey the typical questions. Rey didn’t give too much away of her past, not wanting to gain sympathy for her shitty upbringing. That’s not what she wanted to be known for. 

 

After she had answered enough of Kaydel’s questions, Rey was allowed to wait on the side of the stage as the contestant ahead of her performed. The girl pushed past her with tears in her eyes after JJ had told her that she wasn’t quite strong enough and to try out again next season when she had gotten more training. 

 

Rey felt her chest tighten as she walked out on the stage. She knew that she didn’t have the same training as some of the contestants but she hoped that her passion and dedication would shine through. 

 

“Hello, what’s your name?” Rian asked, smiling at her kindly. 

 

“Hi, I’m Rey Niima. I’m 18 years old from Jakku.” 

 

“What style are you going to be performing for us today, Rey?” Kathleen questioned. 

 

“Contemporary,” Rey answered. 

 

“Wonderful, go ahead and take you place,” JJ replied. “Queue music!” 

 

Rey faced the back of the stage and hung her head as she waited for the music to start. The song she had chosen was Gorecki by Lamb. The soft melody started and she turned, letting the lights of the stage blind her as she reached towards the corner. She rolled to the ground and lifted her hips before spinning to land on her stomach with one leg extended out behind her in an arabesque position. 

 

As the music picked up she danced from her heart— a perfect combination of technical elements and emotion. It was one of the things she learned from watching Ben Solo. He danced with his emotions. 

 

She did a series of turns, ending it with a jete as she rolled to the ground and then shot her legs out in second. JJ held his hand up to stop the music and she stood nervously as she faced the judges scrutiny. 

 

Kathleen was the first to speak, “You have a lot of heart— though I can tell you haven’t had a lot of classical training. You do have a unique talent though and I’d love to see more of what you can do. It’s a yes to choreography for me.” 

 

Rey smiled, this was one step closer— now she hoped the other two judges would agree. 

 

Rian had a bright smile on his face as he addressed Rey. 

 

“I think you are incredible. I think you should go straight to Vegas, myself.” 

 

Rey’s eyes widened as a gasp left her lips. She didn’t know what to say to that. It was all up to JJ. He had three choices. He could either tell her she wasn’t good enough and send her packing, he could send her to choreography where she had a chance to get her ticket to Vegas, or… or he could give her the ticket now. 

 

JJ steepled his fingers in front of his face, looking down at her over the top of his black frame glasses. 

 

“You have a natural talent. Raw strength. I would like to see some more of that. But…” 

 

Rey’s heart pounded in her chest… this was it; this was when he told her to try again next season. That she wasn’t good enough. She would never be good enough. 

 

“But… I don’t think I need to see any more of that  _ today.”  _

 

Her hands were shaking by her sides as JJ looked between the two other judges. They smiled to each other before JJ held up a single plane ticket to Vegas. 

 

Rey clasped her hands over her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

 

“We’d like you to go straight to Vegas,” Rian added. 

 

Rey ran down the stairs that led to the audience and rushed over to the judges, giving them each a hug as she celebrated. This ticket was the next step to her dreams coming true. Now she just needed to get through the week long choreography rounds in Vegas. 

 

***

 

The ticket to Vegas included a week long stay in one of the resorts on the Vegas strip. It was incredible. Rey had never stayed in a place as nice as the Bellagio hotel. There were 150 contestants that had made it to Vegas. By the end of the week those 150 contestants would be narrowed down to ten. 

 

They were all brought out on the stage where the judges were seated to announce this season’s cast of All-Stars. Rey peered across the stage and saw Finn on the other side, they made eye contact and he smiled at her before turning to face the judges. 

 

Names of past contestants were called out. None of them that had made a huge impact for Rey personally when she watched the show.  _ Poe Dameron. Bazine Netal. Gwendolyn Phasma. Armitage Hux. Rose Tico.  _

 

A few more names were spouted off before she heard the one she was waiting for. She had hoped he would be here in some facet. 

 

“Benjamin Solo,” JJ announced. 

 

Ben was even taller in person and just as beautiful as he had always been. He walked onto the stage and brushed a hand through his tostled dark curls. His piercing brown eyes scanned the stage until they landed on  _ her. _

 

She swore he smirked at her before winking. The breath caught in her lungs as he joined the other All-Stars. 

 

“For the following week the All-Stars will be judging the choreography rounds. By the end of the week, each All-Star will pick one dancer to be their partner on the live show. Good luck to all of you. And break a leg,” Rian said. 

 

The three judges walked off the stage leaving the dancers in the capable hands of the All-Stars. Ben Solo seemed to be looking at her again and she squeezed her fists as she met his gaze. 

 

“The first round of choreography is going to be Hip Hop,” Ben announced. His deep timbre made her stomach swirl with arousal— what was happening to her? “Meet your choreographers, Jyn and Cassian.” 

 

A couple walked on the stage, hand in hand, as they greeted the contestants. Rey cracked her knuckles as Jyn and Cassian split the dancers up into three groups to learn the choreography. It was time to for Rey to shine. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Hip Hop wasn’t Rey’s forte. She was much more confident and comfortable when the style played off of her emotions. Throughout her life she could pull from her own experiences and those would transcend to the dance floor. 

 

However, with Hip Hop, Rey has always had to put in that little bit of extra effort. 

 

Jyn and Cassian moved through the choreography quickly. Luckily, for this combination there wasn’t any partner work. It was enough for Rey to concentrate on what she was doing without having to add a partner into the mix. 

 

After they learned the choreography, the first group took the stage to perform. Rey was slated to dance in the third group which gave her time to go over the routine in her head. Rey watched as the first group of dancers finished and faced the panel of All-Stars. The group of former dancers had written down the numbers of the dancers they were impressed with and then called the numbers of the remaining dancers; asking them to take a step forward. 

 

“Thank you for coming out but unfortunately you will not be remaining in the competition,” Poe Dameron called out. 

 

The dancers that were cut left the stage to gather their belongings, many of them in tears from having made it this far but not going forward. 

 

The All-Stars repeated the same process with the second group. Finally, it was time for Rey to take the stage. 

 

“Cue music,” Jyn called out from the corner of the stage. 

 

She and Cassian were watching as each group danced and conversed with the All-Stars on which dancers they saw potential in. 

 

The choreography flowed through her body with ease. She hit every move right on the counts and found herself smiling throughout the entire routine. When she looked at the All-Stars she felt a set of eyes boring into her. She faltered a little when she realized that it was  _ Ben Solo  _ gazing at her from the judges table. Rey recovered quickly and continued to hit each of the moves with sharp intensity. Ben’s eyes never left her and Rey found herself returning his gaze. 

 

When her group finished, the All-Stars huddled together to converse. Rey’s heart was pounding in her chest as she waited for the results. 

 

A few of the dancers were asked to step forward and told the news that they would not be continuing the competition. Rey let out a sigh of relief for having made it through the hip hop round. 

 

***

 

The dancers were given a break for lunch after the first choreography round. Ben had opted to stay in the resort, choosing to eat a salad at the hotel bar. 

 

He remembered back when he was a contestant on the show and how many of the dancers during Vegas week would lounge at the pool during their breaks. 

 

Ben found himself thinking about the girl with the hazel eyes. There was something about her that captured his attention, that intrigued him. 

 

Ben had never had an interest in men or women before. For awhile he thought there was something wrong with him. 

 

His therapist assured him that it was normal. There wasn’t anything wrong with him. Some people just aren’t interested in relationships or sex. Often times his friends would try to hook him up with somebody and the very thought of taking a stranger to bed made Ben feel nauseous. 

 

He had come to accept this of himself. Despite his mother’s pleas for him to settle down or for grandchildren—  _ that wasn’t likely to happen.  _

 

And yet, he found himself feeling very confused by this girl. 

 

Clearly, he was interested in her because of her talent. There was nothing more to it than that. This infatuation or fixation was a side effect of his need to mentor her in her dance career. And yeah, she had a nice smile and pretty dimples. He could admit that she was beautiful. But it was her dancing that drew him in. 

 

Ben was so lost in his thoughts about the girl that he didn’t notice Poe Dameron taking a seat on the bar stool beside of him. 

 

Poe motioned for the bartender and ordered a cocktail. Ben looked at him warily. 

 

“You really think it's wise to drink in the middle of the afternoon?” Ben sniped. 

 

“Since when did you ever care for following the rules,” Poe replied with a wide grin. 

 

The bartender dropped off the cocktail and Poe took a large gulp. 

 

“You clearly haven’t been on the other side of Snoke’s wrath,” Ben snorted, sipping his water. 

 

“Nah, he doesn’t give a shit what I do. You know he saves all his time and energy for you, Benny Boy.” 

 

Ben didn’t want to be reminded of the Executive Producer. The man gave him the creeps. Snoke did have some kind of strange obsession with Ben. It probably had to do with Ben’s legendary family. His mother and uncle were both performers on Broadway. His mother, Leia Organa Solo, was well known in the musical theater genre. 

 

Ben grimaced as he thought about the way Snoke spoke to him. The older man thought of himself as a mentor or coach to Ben. Though Ben had never asked that of him. 

 

“So tell me, Ben, what is it that you see in that girl— what was her number?”

 

“126,” Ben interrupted. 

 

“Yeah, 126. What’s the deal with that one?” 

 

Ben felt his cheeks flush. Poe was one of his oldest friends. They grew up living next door to each other. Poe knew him better than anybody else. 

 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean,” Ben replied.

 

“Okay, how about we talk about Hux wanting to cut her and you insisting that she be pushed through to the next round.”

 

“She’s just… a very talented dancer. And Hux is an idiot.” 

 

“Ben, I know you like to think that you don’t need anybody, but could it be that you have a crush on this girl?” 

 

“Poe, you know I don’t get crushes. I’m not interested in relationships. I’m not interested in sex. That’s not what this is about. I see potential in her. And… and if she were to become my dance partner… it would be unethical, not that I would want anything. It’s strictly professional.” 

 

“Man, you really need to lose your v-card,” Poe chuckled as he drained the rest of his drink. 

 

“Why am I friends with you?” Ben asked. 

 

“I don’t know, maybe you kinda like me.” 

 

“That’s definitely _ not _ it.” 

 

“Ouch,” Poe remarked, holding a hand over his heart. “You pain me, Ben.” 

 

“Isn’t it about time to head back to the stage? Ballroom should be starting soon,” Ben informed, throwing down a wad of cash on the bar.

 

***

 

Amilyn Holdo was one of the best choreographers in ballroom. She didn’t take shit from anybody which was one of the reasons Ben enjoyed her company. Another being that the woman was his mother’s best friend so she was essentially an aunt to him. 

 

Amilyn took one look at the All-Stars and picked Poe to assist her in the choreography. Poe’s concentration was in Latin ballroom and even though Holdo was strict on him, she had a soft spot for him that she tried her best to hide. 

 

Poe sauntered over to Amilyn and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Ben’s best friend was an enormous flirt. He couldn’t be more different than Ben. Perhaps that was why they got along so well. 

 

Poe and Amilyn performed the choreography for the dancers. Amilyn then told the dancers to find a partner. Ben watched the girl with apt attention. She smiled at a man with warm brown skin and they immediately partnered up. 

 

Ben felt a twinge of something inside of him. He couldn’t put his finger on what the emotion was… however, he buried it inside and scanned over the crowd, seeing if any of the other dancers caught his attention. 

 

Yet, his eyes kept coming back to the hazel eyed girl. Number 126. 

 

He didn’t like that other man's hands on her waist. The feeling from before started to fester and he wanted nothing more than to storm across the stage and separate the two. 

 

Why was he feeling this way? It couldn’t possibly be  _ jealousy?  _ No, no. He was feeling possessive because he saw this girl as a potential dance partner. That had to be the reason. 

 

After the dancers had picked up the choreography, Poe returned to his seat aside of Ben. 

 

“You’re looking rather tense there, Ben,” Poe grinned, nudging Ben’s shoulder. 

 

Ben rolled his eyes and watched the first round of dancers. None of these performers could hold a candle to 126. 

 

“So you know that girl you are so infatuated with?” Poe continued. 

 

Ben snapped the pencil that was in his grasp. He bit the inside of his cheek and glared over at Poe. 

 

“Her name is Rey. Rey with an  _ e. _ ”

 

Rey. The name suited her well. It was… almost cute, even. 

 

Ben grabbed one of Poe’s pens and wrote Rey’s name down on his notepad. He placed his hands over the page and averted his attention back to the dance floor. 

 

Rey was now taking the stage— with her ‘partner’. Ben felt that twist in his stomach again as he watched the other man's hands resting on Rey’s waist. 

 

Her legs were long and toned. Ben had a considerable height that made it difficult to partner. And although he was much taller than Rey, she was actually above average height for a woman. She was the perfect dance partner for him, logically. 

 

The final group took the stage and Ben leaned back in his seat as his eyes scanned the performers.  _ Nothing of interest.  _ A few more of the dancers were cut leaving around 50 to continue on to the contemporary round. 

 

***

 

Rey let out a sigh of relief. She had made it all the way to the contemporary round. Though during past seasons many of the contemporary dancers were cut during this round simply because they didn’t stand out. 

 

She hoped that she wouldn’t meet that same fate. 

 

The choreographer for this round was Paige Tico, the older sister of the season 6 winner, Rose Tico. 

 

Paige didn’t go easy on them. She moved fast with the choreography, stating that if they made it this far in the competition then it was time to test them. 

 

Rey danced from her heart, feeling the movement in her body like she was swimming underwater. Everything else in her vicinity dimmed as the stage lights shone down on her. 

 

When the routine finished, Rey took a stand in the center of the stage amongst the others in her group. The All-Stars started to talk amongst themselves about who would inevitably leave the competition. 

 

Ben Solo stood up from the table. His dark brown eyes pierced into her very soul. 

 

“You,” he said, pointing right at Rey. 

 

She felt her palms start to sweat. Clearing her throat she pointed to her own chest and spoke. 

 

“Me?” 

 

The cameras that had been rolling throughout the choreography rounds zoomed in on her face. Rey felt her heart pounding in her chest.  _ Oh god— he wasn’t going to tell her to leave, was he? _

 

“Rey, is it?” Ben asked. 

 

Rey nodded her head. He… he knew her name?

 

“I want you,” he declared. 

 

Rey’s eyes widened as she looked at Ben. This wasn't how it worked. Was it? 

 

Poe leaned over at that moment and said under his breath, “Ben, we aren’t supposed to make our partner selections yet.” 

 

“I don’t care,” Ben said. He walked away from the judge's table and walked across the stage until he was standing right in front of her. 

 

“I want you to be my partner on the show. Do you accept?” 

 

He held his hand out beseechingly. Rey stared down at his outstretched hand and then back up into those warm brown eyes. This man was devastatingly attractive. 

 

“Please,” he whispered under his breath, for only Rey to hear. 

 

She smiled and then took his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

Ben felt the uncertainty disappear the moment Rey took his hand. Her smaller hand fit perfectly with his own. It was as if everything made since in the world. His skin felt hot as her hazel eyes bore into him. The cameras were rolling— catching every moment of his partnership proposal. 

 

After a few awkward moments, Ben let out a chuckle and released Rey’s hand. He brushed a hand through his hair and felt his cheeks burn. 

 

“Great, that’s settled,” he remarked. 

 

A crew member with a headset walked up to Ben with a panicked expression. 

 

“Snoke would like to see you.” 

 

Ben looked around, wondering if Snoke had watched the entire scene from some out of sight vantage point. It wouldn’t surprise him in the least. 

 

He turned to give Rey a lasting look. 

 

“We’re not done yet,” Ben said with confidence.

 

And they weren’t anywhere near done. This was just the beginning to a beautiful partnership. 

 

Ben followed the skittish crew member off the stage. Snoke was waiting for him in the wings. Snoke turned on his heel and briskly walked towards backstage. The executive producer didn’t have to ask for Ben to follow— it was assumed. 

 

Snoke opened the door to his temporary office while they were at the Vegas venue. Ben entered and shut the door behind him. Snoke gestured for Ben to take a seat as he made his way around the desk. 

 

“That was quite a show,” Snoke said as he sat down. 

 

“I know it was unconventional…” Ben started. 

 

Snoke cut him off, “Ah, you’ve never been one for following the rules, Benjamin. I can’t fault you for that. That isn’t why I called you in here.” 

 

“It isn’t?” Ben questioned. 

 

“No, I see this as an opportunity.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

Snoke grinned as he leaned back in his chair. 

 

“Well my boy, ratings have steadily dropped with each season. We need something to draw viewers in. Something for them to become invested in.” 

 

“What are you suggesting?” 

 

“The chemistry between you and the girl is undeniable. I want you to use that to your advantage. Take her out. Form a relationship. And I want you to really play it up for the cameras. The viewers will love it. Like their own dancer telenovela.” 

 

Ben’s brow furrowed in frustration. This was asking too much of him. A frown crossed his face as he narrowed his eyes at Snoke. 

 

“I’m not comfortable with that. You know I don’t do relationships.” 

 

Snoke’s amused expression turned cold. 

 

“You will do as I say. I’m not asking you to fuck her. Simply take her out on a few dates. Quit being a child about this. Now, get out of my office. You’re dismissed.” 

 

Stunned, Ben stood from the seat and made a prompt exit.  _ What the hell?  _

 

***

 

After Ben had been called away to Snoke’s office, Rey started to panic. What if her spot wasn’t solidified? Or worse, what if she got kicked off of the show? As hot as Ben was— she didn’t want his break of procedure to ruin her chances of getting on the show. This was her one shot. He couldn’t possibly understand that. Could he? 

 

Poe broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat. The dancers turned their attention to him just as he dismissed them. Rey followed behind the crowd towards the room where they would wait for the results. She felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around to see Poe smiling at her. 

 

“Hey, I don’t think you need to be in there since you’ve already made it into the live show,” Poe suggested. 

 

“Where else am I supposed to go? Back to my room?” Rey asked. 

 

“Ben should be back any minute now. Why don’t you take a seat in the audience while we make our final selections.” 

 

Rey nodded and made her way down the stairs at the front of the stage. She walked down the aisle and chose a seat a few rows back from the stage so she wouldn’t overhear the All-Stars making their decisions. 

 

True to Poe’s word, Ben walked out on the stage looking perplexed. Rey felt her heart stop in her chest. That look on his face— it could only mean something bad. Right? 

 

Ben stopped in front of the judge’s table and pressed his hands down on the surface, looking into Poe Dameron’s eyes. Poe gestured over his shoulder to where Rey was seated. That’s when Ben’s eyes landed on her. He stood tall and brushed a hand through his dark locks. 

 

Within seconds, he had leapt over the edge of the stage, landing on his feet as he hastily stormed towards her. Then he was standing over her with this dark brown eyes boring into her soul. 

 

“Rey,” Ben said sternly. 

 

Her brows knit together, “Yes?” 

 

He seemed to ponder over his words, looking down at the floor and then up towards her face. He averted his eyes and looked past her shoulder at nothing in particular. 

 

“The rest of the All-Stars will be deliberating for quite a while. Then the crew will draw it out to make it suspenseful. You know, lots of interviews and the like. We have some time if you want to go to dinner.” 

 

Rey’s eyes widened in shock. 

 

“Oh, um. Yeah, that’d be nice. I just have to take a shower and change.” 

 

Ben flinched and then clenched his fists. 

 

“Do you...do you want to meet in the lobby in an hour?” he asked. 

 

Rey nodded. 

 

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll just, I’ll just go back to my room. I’ll see you soon, Ben.” 

 

His lips were pinched together as he turned away from her. 

 

“Oh and Ben,” Rey called out. He glanced over his shoulder, meeting her eyes. “Thank you. For choosing me, I mean.” 

 

“You are… exquisite, Rey. And much stronger than you know. I’d hardly call our partnership a product of my decision. I think it’s something much deeper than that. Destiny.”

 

Ben gave her a small smile, just a slight quirk of his lips. Rey couldn’t help but to think that he should smile more often. 

 

***

 

Ben stood in front of the mirror in his hotel room staring into his eyes. He didn’t understand what was happening to him and why his body reacted in such a way around Rey. The moment she mentioned taking a shower, an image of her wet and naked played in his mind. 

 

He was disgusted with himself. This was his partner. Guilt swirled in his stomach at the depraved thoughts. If Rey had any idea… any inclination, she would never trust his motives. He was only here to mentor her through this journey, to be a  _ dance  _ partner. Nothing more. 

 

His thoughts went back to his meeting with Snoke.  _ Not if that man had anything to say about it.  _

 

Ben shook himself from his reverie and crossed his hotel room to the closet. He had made a few calls securing a reservation at one of Vegas’ finest restaurants. It was an intimate place with dim lighting. It was also very quiet so they could spend some time getting to know each other. 

 

Looking through his closet, Ben grabbed a pair of dark slacks and a black button-up dress shirt. He brushed his hands down his thighs and stared at himself in the mirror on the closet door. 

 

_ That’s about as good as it’s going to get,  _ he thought. 

 

When he arrived in the lobby of the hotel he realized one very specific error. He hadn’t mentioned to Rey  _ where  _ they were going or  _ what  _ she should wear. She was waiting for him by a potted plant wearing a pair of faded denim jeans and a pink, blue, and purple tie dyed sleeveless blouse. Her hair was soft and wavy at her shoulders. 

 

She looked… beautiful. 

 

However, the restaurant he was taking her to had a dress code. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel out of place. 

 

“Rey, I made reservations for The Palm.” 

 

“Oh no! That’s way too expensive, Ben. I couldn’t impose. I’ll eat anything, it could be fast food for all I care.” 

 

Ben scrunched his nose in disapproval. 

 

“I told you I would take you out to dinner, I’m not going to take you to a fast food joint.” 

 

“Well Ben, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m hardly dressed for The Palm. Why don’t we compromise? Take me to one of those all you can eat buffets.” 

 

A chuckle rumbled from his chest, unbidden. Rey wasn’t like anyone he’d ever met before. 

 

“Alright, I suppose that will work,” Ben answered. 

 

“Great!” Rey replied, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. “Lead the way.” 

 

Her hand was warm in his own and he hoped that she didn’t feel the way his palm was starting to sweat. Despite it all, holding hands with Rey was rather nice. 

 

Ben pulled out his cellphone and called The Palm to cancel the reservation. He then called an Uber which would meet them in front of the hotel in five minutes. Nobody was around to see him brush a thumb over the back of her hand. No one to see him place a hand at the small of her back as he guided her to the car. And certainly nobody to see him open the door and help her inside. 

 

***

 

Vegas was known for its all you can eat buffets. Ben was never a huge fan of them. Yet, now he could see the appeal. Once again, Rey proved to be an anomaly. She wasn’t anything like anybody that he had ever met before, especially in the dance world. Often times, dancers would watch what they ate in fear of gaining weight. Not Rey. She took the ‘all you can eat’ at the buffet very seriously. 

 

And for some reason, it made her even more aesthetically pleasing. 

 

“So Rey, tell me a little about yourself,” Ben questioned. 

 

“I’m not very interesting, Ben. I’m a nobody from nowhere.” 

 

“That’s not true,” Ben insisted, reaching across the table to hold her hand. “You aren’t a nobody.” 

 

She sighed and placed her other hand on top of his own. 

 

“Ben, I’m from Jakku, Arizona. My parents were druggies. They both overdosed when I was only five, leaving me alone in a filthy house. After that, I was sent to Foster care.” 

 

Ben was reminded of all the times he felt alone as a child. His parents weren’t perfect yet they weren’t addicted to drugs. They didn’t abandon him when he was five but they did ignore him and pawn him off on his uncle when things had become difficult. 

 

There was something about this girl that resonated with him. She was  _ so  _ lonely. 

 

_ Just like me.  _

 

“Let the past die, Rey.” 

 

She met his eyes and gazed at him with attention. 

 

“You aren’t your parents. You are intelligent, powerful, and incredibly talented. You have what it takes to go far.” 

 

Rey’s lips turned up into a small smile as she ducked her head. Her cheeks were tinged pink. 

 

“If I had told my 8 year old self that I would be sitting across from the first winner of  _ So You Think,  _ the very contestant that I pulled for; and that he was telling me all of these uplifting things… I wouldn’t have believed it.”

 

Ben smiled smugly as he reached across the table and hooked Rey’s chin with a finger, lifting her face so she could meet his eyes. 

 

“You pulled for me?” 

 

Rey rolled her eyes, playfully. 

 

“I was 8. You can’t really trust my judgement.” 

 

“Ouch,” Ben replied, holding a hand over his heart in mock suffering. 

 

“Oh, shove it,” Rey replied. “I may have had a silly crush on you.” 

 

She gazed at him out of the corner of her sparkling eyes, cheeks pink as she bit her lower lip. 

 

_ Was she flirting?  _

 

“Oh, hm. Well, I hope you weren’t disappointed when you met me in person and realized I really look like this,” he gestured to himself. 

 

Ben knew he was a little awkward. Too tall, with big ears and a nose only a mother could love. 

 

“What?” Rey questioned. “Of course I’m not disappointed.” 

 

“Well, on the show they do hair, makeup, and costumes. I just thought… well, this is the real me.” 

 

“I think I like the real you,” Rey grinned. 

 

Why did he feel warm all over? The very sight of her smile could bring him down to his knees. What was this woman doing to him? 

 

The words left his mouth before he even registered them in his brain. 

 

“Want to go dancing?” 

 

Her smile, that bright sunny smile, was all the answer he needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

 

Dancing was Ben’s comfort zone. When Ben danced, he could turn off his mind, forget all his problems and insecurities, and just let his instincts take control. That’s how he found himself in a nightclub with his hands on Rey’s hips, grinding against her peachy ass. 

 

Here he was confident, like he knew his way around a woman’s body. He supposed that he did— at least in the art of dance. Rey’s back was to his chest, her arm lifted up so she could sink her fingers into his wavy locks. 

 

And he just kept thinking about how beautiful she was like this. 

 

He was completely professional. Always keeping his hands on her waist or hips, never lingering or groping her like some of the men on the dance floor were known to do with their chosen partners. 

 

So what if his lips brushed over the shell of her ear. And if he inhaled the floral scent of her hair— what of it? She was his  _ partner _ . They would only grow closer in the coming weeks. 

 

The blaring pulse of the bass came to a stop before roaring into another song. Ben reached for Rey’s hand and pushed his way through the crowd of sweaty people towards the bar. 

 

He waved down the bartender and ordered two ice waters. Once the bartender returned with their glasses, Ben slid one across the bar top to Rey. 

 

“Thank you,” she replied, her voice almost drowned out from the music. 

 

“Couldn’t have you drinking the night before the season 10 cast is announced,” Ben teased. 

 

Rey giggled and shook her head. She reached over and laid a hand on his bicep as she leaned in so he could hear her over the base. 

 

“I’m not old enough to drink, Ben. I’m only 18.” 

 

_ Fuck.  _ He forgot how young she was. 

 

“Want to head to the balcony? I can barely hear you over the music,” Ben suggested. 

 

Rey nodded and jumped down from the barstool, taking the lead and grabbing  _ his  _ hand. Once they were outside, the dry desert heat of Vegas engulfed them. Rey walked over to the railing and looked out at the bright lights of the strip. Ben couldn’t help but to gaze at the way the light hit her face. 

 

She was made for the spotlight. Rey was a shining star in all the darkness in Ben’s world. 

 

Ben brought his glass to his lips and gulped down the rest of his water. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and then placed the glass on the ground. He leaned back against the railing with his hands in his pockets as he watched Rey. 

 

“Are you nervous about the live show?” he questioned. 

 

“Sort of,” Rey answered. “Were you when you made it onto the show?” 

 

“In a sense. I wanted to make my parents proud. For so long I felt like they didn’t see me, that I was invisible. My parents were good parents— they loved me, but they weren’t around a lot. I spent more time with the nanny than with them. It was very lonesome.” 

 

Rey hummed and lowered her gaze, staring out at some point in the distance. 

 

“I wouldn’t really know.”

 

His heart clenched in his chest at her admission. Earlier in the night, she had confessed that her parents were drug addicts that overdosed. Here he was complaining about his absentee parents when Rey had lost hers at an early age. He was such an asshole. 

 

“I never felt like I belonged anywhere. Jakku is a living nightmare and I’m never going back there.” 

 

Ben closed the small distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her snug against him. Rey relaxed into his embrace, looping her arms around his neck as he just held her. They swayed back and forth in a relaxing imitation of a waltz. 

 

“In Jakku, I’d never felt so alone,” Rey whispered against his neck. 

 

Ben’s hand smoothed up her spine to the back of her neck, holding her close as he whispered. 

 

“You’re not alone, now.” 

 

“Neither are you.” 

 

***

 

Ben called an Uber to take them back to the hotel. When it arrived, they both crawled into the backseat. Ben hit his head on the roof of the car and groaned in pain. Rey giggled but grabbed his face, pulling him forward so she could press a kiss to the crown of his head. The way she held him gave Ben an unobstructed view of her cleavage. He felt his cheeks burn at the sight. What was it about Rey that turned his entire world upside down?

 

“Thanks,” he replied as they settled into the backseat. Rey slipped her hand in the crook of his arm and leaned her head against his chest. 

 

It was so soothing to have Rey leaning against him. He liked the way her arm felt on his bicep and her side pressed against him. He could smell her shampoo— it smelled of flowers and sunshine. How could a girl smell like the sun? 

 

For a fraction of a second he thought that something could actually become of the two of them. They could pursue something— see where it would go. But then an image of the producer, Snoke, flashed across his mind. 

 

His insecurities returned. Rey was only cuddling up to him because they were to be dance partners. He wondered if Snoke had pulled Rey aside and told her of his ‘master’ plan to win over the audience and increase ratings. The thought made him sick to his stomach. No— if Snoke had approached Rey, Ben was certain she wouldn’t have agreed to come out with him tonight. Rey wasn’t like the other girls in the spotlight. She didn’t need a gimmick to get fame. She already shone so bright. 

 

When they arrived at the hotel, Ben walked her to the elevator and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. 

 

“Have a good night, Rey. I’ll see you in the morning when the rest of the cast is announced.” 

 

He shuffled her inside the elevator and watched as the doors closed, separating them from each other. Ben ran a hand through his hair and bit the inside of his check. 

 

He needed a damn drink. 

 

***

 

Ben found himself in the hotel bar, nursing a whisky. His heart was pounding in his chest and he knew that a panic attack was on the horizon. He thought of Snoke’s smug face and it only made his stomach twist into more knots. 

 

He felt a slap on his back and he looked up to see Poe’s smiling face followed by Armitage Hux looking like somebody ran over his cat. 

 

“Hey,” Ben addressed them. 

 

Poe smirked as he elbowed Ben in the ribs. 

 

“How was your date?” 

 

Ben’s cheeks flamed. 

 

“It wasn’t a date, Poe. I was just taking Rey to dinner. To get to know each other a little better.” 

 

Hux scoffed and turned to him. 

 

“Hate to break it to you, Solo, but that’s a date.” 

 

Ben rolled his eyes and took another swig of his whisky.

 

“Ah don’t worry about it, buddy,” Poe remarked. “Hux here is just jealous that I’ve been checking out the new talent.” 

 

Ben looked over to Hux and noticed his cheeks were about as red as his hair. Poe and Hux had a weird relationship. Ben wasn’t one to ask but they always seemed to antagonize each other. It wouldn’t surprise him if they were secretly dating. 

 

“Have either of you picked a partner yet? Or are you waiting until the final moments?” Ben questioned. 

 

“Oh I know mine,” Poe answered. “That cutie Jessika Pava. She’s got some real talent.” 

 

“The hip hop dancer?” Hux sneered. “I have my eyes on one more classically trained. Tallie, the ballet dancer.” 

 

Ben hummed, not really caring either way. He already had the best partner. That was simply a fact. He finished off his whisky and bid the two men goodbye. He hurried over to the elevator and pressed the up button. 

 

A throat cleared behind him and he turned to see Snoke’s mischievous grin. 

 

“Hello Benjamin, have a nice night out?” 

 

The doors opened and he pushed himself into the shaft, quickly pressing the button for his floor. Snoke’s presence in the elevator was suffocating. 

 

“Mhm,” Ben answered, looking at his watch— anything to avoid the steely gaze of the executive producer. 

 

“I see you take directive to heart. I want you to really play that up for the cameras tomorrow, how you took out little Ms. Rey for dinner.” 

 

“Yeah, okay. Will do,” Ben said as the doors opened and he pushed his way past Snoke. 

 

He practically ran to his room, quickly pulling his room key out and sliding it into the slot. His breathing came out in sharp pants as he tried to remain calm. He felt powerless— like he had no grasp on his life. He was a prisoner in his own body. His eyes filled with angry tears. How could he break these invisible chains that kept him locked away? 

 

***

 

Ben was never a huge fan of the dramatics when it came to filming “reality” television. Even in a show like  _ So You Think _ , they seemed to thrive on the shock value. That was a huge part of the final elimination and the announcement of the cast. 

 

Ben sat with the panel of All Stars. The other pros had notes written down and names circled for who they were going to choose to be their partner on the show.

 

Rey was asked to attend so they could record a little interaction even though it was already stated that she would be his partner. Poe joked about Ben’s need to stand out with his ‘proposal.’ That statement made a lot of thoughts run through his head. Those of him down on one knee, giving Rey a ring. Rey in a white dress as he pressed his lips to her soft pink ones— 

 

“And rolling,” a crewmember called out. 

 

Ben looked up to see Rey standing before him in her dance attire. 

 

“Good morning, Rey,” Ben called out. “As you and everybody else already knows, I’ve chosen you to be my partner this season. Are you ready for your shot on the live show?” 

 

Rey smiled and nodded eagerly. 

 

“Yes, thank you, Ben for this opportunity. I won’t let you down as a partner.” 

 

“I know you won’t,” Ben replied with a wink. 

 

Rey was ushered off the stage and the remaining dancers were brought in one at a time. Many of them were sent home with tears in their eyes and the suggestion to come back the following year for auditions. 

 

A young man walked out and Ben couldn’t help the sneer on his face. This is the man that partnered with Rey during the ballroom round. Ben knew his jealousy was irrational but it didn’t help that the young man was handsome and Rey seemed to be good friends with him. 

 

Rose Tico stood from the judges panel and addressed the man. 

 

“Finn, I would like to ask you to be my partner.” 

 

The man…  _ Finn _ , smiled brightly and crossed the stage to where Rose stood, swooping her up in his arms and twirling her around. 

 

“Thank you, thank you so much!” Finn chanted. 

 

Jessika Pava was the next one to enter the room and Poe announced that he wanted her to be his partner. 

 

A few more contestants were sent home before a mousy looking man entered. He was clearly very nervous. Ben was actually worried the man might just throw up. 

 

Tall and dominant, Gwendolyn Phasma, stood and addressed Dopheld Mitaka. She had chosen the mousy man to be her partner.

 

Hux picked Tallie like he had mentioned the night prior which left only Bazine Netal left to choose her partner. Ben wasn’t a fan of Bazine. The Latin Ballroom vixen tried to throw herself at him a time or two and he had always been adamant of his dismissal. Poe didn’t seem to understand why Ben wouldn’t give the woman a chance. 

 

There was just nothing there. No spark, no attraction. No emotional connection. Nothing. 

 

The final person to enter the room and subsequently, Bazine’s chosen partner, was none other than Bala Tik, the ballroom dancer from Scotland. 

 

***

 

The dancers that had made it onto the live show were gathered in a room adjacent to the stage. The All Stars joined them soon after and each greeted their partners and hugged them, congratulating them once again for making it onto the show. 

 

Ben held Rey in his arms and marveled at how her body felt against him. 

 

The three judges, JJ, Rian, and Kathleen, as well as Kaydel Connix, arrived and congratulated the finalists. 

 

“Next stop is sunny Los Angeles,” JJ announced. 

 

Rey hugged Ben’s neck and pressed a kiss to his pulse point. He sucked in a sharp breath. He didn’t know why but for one of the first times in his life… he felt nervous. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nori for the quick beta!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure. I'm not a ballroom dancer.

* * *

 

Rey smiled as she stared out the window of the airplane. She was seated next to Finn. The other contestants took up the seats around them. The All-Stars were scattered around the plane in various seats. She looked around the cabin and noticed that her partner hadn’t boarded yet. 

 

Where was Ben?

 

Finn was talking about his expectations for the show and how happy he was that Rose had chosen him. Rey tried to pay attention to her friend but her thoughts lingered to her partner. 

 

It was getting harder and harder for Rey to stay professional. She was attracted to Ben— hell, she'd had a crush on him all those years ago when he was on the show. Rey couldn’t get a read on him. She wondered if he felt the same way. At times it seemed as if he had feelings for her. But he was always professional in his treatment of her. Then other times, he held her in an embrace that seemed more than just friendly. 

 

It was confusing. 

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Ben boarded the plane. His duffle bag was slung over his shoulder and he was wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket. His dark locks were perfectly coiffed. Rey wondered how he always looked so put together. It was truly unfair. 

 

Ben made eye contact with her and she gave him a little smile. He stomped down the aisle and stopped when he got to where she was seated. Ben looked at Finn and simply glared at him. 

 

“Move,” Ben growled. 

 

Rey’s mouth dropped open in shock. How— how could he be so rude? 

 

Finn blinked at him dumbfounded. 

 

“I need to speak to my partner. I suggest you take the empty seat by Rose in the back.” 

 

Finn looked over at Rey to gauge her reaction. Rey patted him on the arm and nodded, assuring him that she was fine. 

 

“Go sit with Rose, Finn. We’ll catch up once we arrive in LA and get to the apartment complex,” Rey insisted. 

 

Finn sighed and stood, pushing past Ben as he made his way towards the back of the plane. Ben opened the overhead compartment and placed his duffle bag inside. Rey averted her eyes when she saw his t-shirt raise, giving her a view of the deep v of his muscles. Her cheeks burned with a blush. 

 

Ben took the seat beside her and Rey crossed her arms narrowing her eyes at him. Even if she was attracted to Ben, she wouldn’t let him get away with being an asshole to one of her friends. 

 

“You could have asked him to trade seats.” 

 

Ben furrowed his brow as he took in her annoyed expression. 

 

“Oh. I guess I didn’t realize how I acted.” 

 

Rey hummed and looked out the window. The pilot came over the speakers letting the passengers know they would be taking off soon. Flight attendants walked the aisles to make sure all overhead compartments were closed and everybody was buckled up and ready for flight. 

 

It wasn’t long before the plane started to race down the runway, preparing to lift off. Rey had only ever been on a plane when she flew to Vegas last week, she sucked in a sharp breath as her heart pounded relentlessly in her chest. This part of flying didn’t seem to get any easier. 

 

Ben reached out and held her hand, lacing their fingers together. She turned to look into his deep brown eyes. He held her gaze as the plane started to lift into the air, distracting her from the motions of the vessel. 

 

It was all too easy to get lost in his eyes. 

 

***

 

When they arrived in LA, they were brought onto the stage and immediately started recording. The host of  _ So You Think You Can Dance _ , Kaydel Connix, walked out with a bundle of envelopes placed in a large clear bowl. 

 

“Let’s see what genre of dance you select!” Kaydel said excitedly. 

 

Rey was the first to reach into the bowl. She grabbed one of the envelopes and quickly opened it. 

 

“Samba!” Rey exclaimed. 

 

She looked over at Ben and he grinned before hugging her and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

“Now to introduce the two of you to the choreographer for this week,” Kaydel continued. “Qi’ra!” 

 

A slender brunette woman with ruby red lips walked onto the stage and introduced herself to them. She explained that the samba routine she had prepared would be one of the sexiest dances to grace the stage of  _ So You Think.  _

 

For the second time that day, Rey felt her face flush. 

 

***

 

Ben had briefly forgotten how grueling the practices were during the weeks of the show. Sometimes they would rehearse for 16 hours days simply to nail the routine. 

 

Just as Qi’ra had teased, the routine was incredibly sexy. Which didn’t do anything to help Ben’s tumultuous emotions. 

 

“Alright, now Ben you are going to be down on your knees,” Qi’ra stated. Her assistant got down on his knees to demonstrate her instruction. “Your hands are going to go on Rey’s hips. Rey, you are going to sway your hips from side to side— and don’t be alarmed, because I want Ben to rub his face along your tush. Then you are going to bring your legs together and thrust your hips back. Ben, when she does that you are going to rear back like she knocked you away from her.” 

 

“With her ass?” Ben choked. 

 

“Pretty much, it will appear that way at least,” Qi’ra replied. 

 

The routine had Ben smoothing his hands down Rey’s body and holding her close. Many times, there faces would be so close that their lips would almost touch. It was torture! 

 

Qi’ra was a hardass. She worked them from sunup to sundown with limited breaks. The night before the performance, Qi’ra let them stay for open studio to practice. She gave them each a hug and assured them that she knew they were going to nail the dance the following night. 

 

Ben let out a sigh of relief when Qi’ra and the camera crew left. It was always more nerveracking with the camera lurking on their practice. 

 

He crossed over to the stereo and started the music, running back to their starting place. They went through the movements of the samba. They seemed to flow together like one being; the way Rey danced complimented his own moves in such a way— he couldn’t think of a more perfect partner to match him. 

 

They got to a section of the dance where Rey rubbed her lovely ass against his crotch and to his absolute horror, he felt his cock harden. He panicked and lightly pushed Rey away, storming out of the room without a word. He slammed the door to the bathroom behind him and went over to the sink, splashing water over his face. Ben looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. Of all the times to pop a boner! Ben was mortified. If there was a God, he hoped he’d take pity on Ben. Maybe Rey didn’t feel it. Fuck, he hoped she didn’t. He was such a pervert. What was wrong with him? How could he let this happen? He’d never reacted that way to a dance partner, ever! 

 

He willed his erection away and once he had composed himself, he left the bathroom and made his was back to the studio. Ben had to face Rey. It was better to get it over with before it got even more awkward. 

 

Ben entered the room and found Rey standing in the center of the room with her arms crossed protectively over her torso. She snapped her head around when she heard him approach and let out a content sigh. 

 

“Ben! Why’d you run away? Was it something I did? I can be better. I know I can.” 

 

Oh. Oh no… his sweet girl. 

 

“Sorry, Rey. I didn’t mean to leave so abruptly. I uh,” he paused to think of some kind of excuse to give. “I was feeling lightheaded so I went outside to take a seat and grab some water.” 

 

“Oh, well,” Rey started, “You could have said something. And you could have sat down here. Your water bottle is right over there anyway.” 

 

“I guess I wasn’t thinking clearly,” Ben replied. “I’m sorry, Rey. How do  _ you _ feel? Do you think you’ve practiced enough? Do you want to call it?” 

 

She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his chest. Tentatively he returned the embrace. 

 

“I think we’ve got this. Anyway, there will be a dress rehearsal tomorrow before the show. It’s probably best for us to rest.” 

 

Ben walked her to the apartments across the street from the studios. He accompanied her to her door to drop her off like a proper gentleman. Rey hugged him tightly and whispered a thank you against his neck. Ben couldn’t help himself as he pressed a kiss to Rey’s temple. 

 

“Sleep tight, sweetheart.” 

 

He thought he heard a click and a rustle of something in the nearby bushes. Ben released Rey and bid her a goodnight. He turned to go down the walkway towards his own apartment, forgetting about the strange sounds he heard, concluding that it was probably just an animal. 

 

Once he was inside his apartment, he leaned up against his closed door and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

Ben had no choice but to admit to himself that he had feelings for Rey. However, it didn’t  _ really  _ matter because he knew he couldn’t act on those emotions. Snoke was already breathing down his neck about this publicity stunt. If he did pursue Rey and she ever caught wind of Snoke’s farce… she would  _ despise _ him. 

 

So for the benefit of both of them— he would suppress his feelings. It was the only way to go forward. 

 

***

 

There was so much that went into preparing for the show  _ So You Think You Can Dance.  _ Rey first had to go into hair and makeup. Then after she was taken to costuming where they showed her the costume that would be used for the dance. 

 

It was only natural that the dress would be revealing due to the high sex appeal of the routine. The dress was a deep red with a high slit up her hip bones on either side. It was low cut in the front showing an ample amount of cleavage— not that she had much in the boob department. 

 

She was brought backstage and met with Ben looked dashing in his all black attire. His mouth gaped open at the sight of her and he was at a loss of words. Rey smirked as she sauntered over to him, feeling powerful in her outfit. 

 

“Rey, you look—” Ben stuttered. “You look beautiful.” 

 

“Thank you,” she replied with a wink. 

 

Dress rehearsal went off without a hitch and before Rey knew it, they were preparing for the live show. The first routine was a group number that included all of the contestants and the All-Stars. Once they performed the opening number, Kaydel came out to address the audience and announce the judges. 

 

The dancers left the stage to change into their costumes for their partner dances. Rey and Ben would be the last performance tonight so she had plenty of time to get ready and mentally prepare for their dance. 

 

Rey watched from the wings of the stage as Finn and Rose performed their hip hop routine choreographed by the incredible Jyn and Cassian. Rey was so proud of how well Finn was doing. He was really in his element. She waited with bated breath as the judges gave Finn their praise. JJ said Finn was “a big deal.” Kathleen said he had a charisma that was not often seen on the show. Rian mentioned that it was one of the best choreographed hip hop routines that he’d seen on the show— and Finn’s performance only enhanced the choreography. 

 

Finn and Rose left the stage and Rey opened her arms to give Finn a hug. Her friend had a bright smile on his face, clearly proud of the praise he got from the judges. 

 

A few more of the contestants performed, leaving Rey breathless. They were all incredible. The competition was stiff and she wondered if she had what it takes to go far. She felt her stomach start to flutter with nerves. 

 

Arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss was pressed to her hair. Rey relaxed into Ben’s embrace. Somehow he always knew when she needed him. 

 

Phasma and Mitaka were next, performing a Musical Theater routine which was Mitaka’s dance style of choice. Rey had thought the man had gotten very lucky for selecting his own dance style in the first round. 

 

The two danced well together, but everyone in attendance could tell that Mitaka was nervous. He was shaking and missed a few key steps. 

 

They got their critiques from the judges and then it was Ben and Rey’s turn to perform their samba. They walked onto the stage, hand in hand as the lights were dim. A spotlight shone down on them and the music started. 

 

Ben’s chest was hot against her exposed back as his hands were placed on her hips. His palms roamed up her body, fingertips ghosting over the sides of her breasts as he delicately reached for her neck and turned her around so she was now facing him. 

 

Ben reached out and she placed her hand in his. Together, they danced across the stage in frame. The separated and did a series of side samba walks before meeting together in the center of the stage. This was the moment that Ben got down on his knees behind her. She felt his warm palms squeezing her hips and the brush of his aquiline nose against the round of her ass. Rey rocked her hips from side to side and then brought her legs together and thrust her hips back. She felt her bottom hit Ben’s face and she panicked for a microsecond but didn’t allow the moment to affect her dancing. 

 

They continued their routine until they hit their ending pose which was Ben standing in a slight lunge with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding her cheek. Rey’s leg was hitched over his hip and their lips brushed against each other in the softest of caresses. 

 

The audience erupted in applause. 

 

Ben hugged Rey tightly and pressed another kiss to her temple. They walked together towards Kaydel who had made her way on stage. 

 

“That was very spicy you two,” Kaydel said as she fanned herself. “Excellent job, let’s see what the judges have to say?” 

 

Kathleen Kennedy came from a ballroom background so Rey knew her opinion could make or break them. Kathleen stood up and clapped, cheering for them loudly before retaking her seat. 

 

“That was sexy, it was clean! Your solo spot voltas were flawless. Everything about that was just absolutely breathtaking. What a way to end the night!” 

 

“Rian?” Kaydel addressed. 

 

“The chemistry between the two of you is off the charts. I felt like I was watching an intimate moment between you. Rey, you are very lucky to have such a talented partner this season.” Rey hugged Ben as Rian praised him. “However, I think you held your own very well in this routine. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of either of you.” 

 

“JJ.” 

 

“First thing, I have to ask,” JJ chuckled, “Ben, how’s your nose?” 

 

Ben rubbed his nose and then shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Uh, it’s fine. It was my fault for um… lingering.” 

 

The crowd laughed and Rey noticed Ben’s cheeks flush. 

 

“Well, even though you literally knocked Ben down, you both kept with it and didn’t miss a beat. I think you, Rey, are a force to be reckoned with.” 

 

“Alright, thank you, judges. Now if all the contestants and their partners can return to the stage, we will remind the viewers of the numbers you need to text to cast your vote. Next week will start with the first elimination.” 

 

Rey hugged Ben around the waist as he slung an arm around her shoulders. The camera panned down the line of contestants ending the filming of the live show. Rey’s eyes welled with tears of happiness for dancing her heart out on the stage. She turned to Ben and smiled up at him. She couldn’t have done it without his support. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *That* move was inspired by the samba dance with Lacey and Danny (hip hip chin chin) and I've added the gif for a nice visual. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Nori


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

The following evening, Rey was in hair and make-up. The results from the polls would soon be announced and there was really no telling how it would go. Rey’s hands shook in her lap as she thought over the previous night. The routine with Ben felt incredible. But did the audience feel the same way? Was she likable? Or did they find her annoying? Afterall, it wasn’t just about being a good dancer. It was about winning over the audience with a personality to match the skill in dance. 

 

Ben was waiting for her outside of the dressing room. He reached for her hand and led her towards the wings of the stage. The audience was already full of people, eager to watch the opening number before they got down to the results. 

 

The opening number showcased each of the contestants' chosen style of dance. Rey and Ben were both strong in contemporary, so their choreography included a lot of emotion through movement. 

 

When the dance came to an end, Rey’s closing position was to sit on Ben’s knee with her legs crossed. The judges gave the entire group a standing ovation as Kaydel Connix walked on the stage with a stack of envelopes. 

 

The couples each stood at designated sections of the stage. The upbeat music had turned to the ominous tones signifying the impending outcome. 

 

“As much as we loved watching that incredible number,” Kaydel said into her microphone, “It’s now my least favorite part of the show… time for some results.” 

 

Jessika Pava was the first contestant to make it through to the next week. Rey watched with a nervous smile on her face as Poe twirled his partner around, leaving the stage. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest and she felt Ben squeeze her hand, silently letting her know that she was going to be okay. Hux and Tallie were the next couple to get their results. They too had made it into the next week. 

 

Gwendolyn and Mitaka were the first couple to be sent to the bottom two. They would be asked to come back on the stage at the end of the show to find out if they acquired enough votes to get through. 

 

“Rey and Ben,” Kaydel called out. “Rian said the chemistry between you was off the charts. But did the viewers agree?” 

 

Rey closed her eyes, holding her breath as she listened to the hushed crowd. She clutched Ben’s hand tightly, waiting for Kaydel to reveal Rey’s fate. 

 

“And… they agreed! You’re safe!” 

 

Ben scooped Rey up off her feet, hugging her tightly as he pressed a kiss to her neck. He whispered against her skin words of encouragement. 

 

_ “You’re incredible. I knew you could do it. You’re simply perfect, Rey.”  _

 

They left the stage with smiles plastered on their faces. Rey felt tears in her eyes but they weren’t from sadness. They were from sheer happiness. 

 

Finn and Rose had made it through to the next week which meant Bazine and Bala Tik were in the bottom. Kaydel quoted the judges' comments stating that there was something missing in the connection between to two. 

 

The two couples in the bottom two were asked to return to the stage. The final results sent Mitaka and Gwendolyn home and advanced Bazine and Bala Tik. A compilation of Mitaka’s greatest moments were shown on the screen. 

 

Rey was sad to see the shy man go. He was nothing but kind and she could tell that he had a real talent. There was something missing when he danced during the live show— a spark that seemed to die out before it was even ignited. Bala Tik and Bazine were not the ones Rey would have chosen to advance in the competition. But that was the beauty of it— anything could happen. 

 

Each of the remaining couples were brought on stage to select an envelope, letting them know what their next dance style would be. When it came to Rey, she reached into the pile and picked an envelope. She opened it and read the words out loud. 

 

“Hip Hop with Jyn and Cassian!” 

 

This week would definitely be a challenge. 

 

***

 

The week flew by with days filled with grueling rehearsals. Jyn and Cassian had an entire story to tell in the choreography of their hip hop dance. One that was unique and entertaining. It allowed Rey to really sink into her character. 

 

Ben’s character was that of the Master while she was his Apprentice. The dance focused around Ben guiding her movements— almost as if he was playing her like an instrument. 

 

Soon they were on stage, waiting for the music to cue. Ben stood behind her beneath the bright stage lights. Their costumes were black with top hats and masks covering the lower part of their faces. 

 

The started their dance, letting the story unfold of a master with his apprentice, showing the power of the darkness. The dance itself was sharp hitting and more about the movements and storytelling than the usual swagger of a hip hop routine. 

 

Suddenly, taking the audience by surprise, the lights went out and their costumes were lit up with neon lights outlining their figures. 

 

Rey was seated on the floor in a straddle with her heels flexed. Behind her, Ben moved his hands, as if guiding her motions by some unseen power, directing her this way and that. He was the master and she his apprentice, dutifully following his every wordless command, Rey planted one foot on the ground and slowly moved through an elevated second position. The crowd went wild, watching Ben seemingly move her limbs as if strings attached them to one another. 

 

They continued the dance with the lights out, making sure to hit every move so the dance was visible with their costumes. 

 

In the final moments of the routine, the lights came back on and they tore off their masks and hats. This time, it was Rey that guided Ben’s movements, taking the place of the master. Ben kneeled before her wrapping a large palm around her thigh as they hit their final pose. 

 

Applause rang out in the theater as Ben and Rey made their way over to where Kaydel had snuck on stage. 

 

“Wow, that was incredible!” Kaydel squealed. “Let’s hear what the judges have to say.” 

 

“Is dark hip hop a thing? Because I think you guys made it a thing,” Rian remarked. 

 

The camera panned over to Jyn and Cassian from where they sat in the audience. Jyn blew Rey air kisses while Cassian smirked at them in approval. 

 

“That was really sensational. The choreography by Jyn and Cassian was absolutely incredible. And Rey, you sold it,” JJ said. 

 

“My favorite part was the very end where you flipped the script and became the master yourself. That was something else!” Kathleen praised. 

 

Ben hugged Rey tightly while she got glowing reviews from the judges. Although hip hop wasn’t her strongest dance style, Rey knew she had nailed it. 

 

***

 

Ben paced outside Rey’s dressing room as he waited for her to finish up. It had become somewhat of a routine for him to take her back to the apartments. Tonight though he had another idea in mind. He wanted to take Rey on a proper date. Somewhere where they wouldn’t be watched by the paparazzi or Snoke himself. He wanted this to be real. A moment without the cameras or the crew. Just them. 

 

The door opened and Rey came out wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Her face was clean of makeup and Ben thought she had never looked more beautiful. 

 

“Hey, you look…  _ stunning _ .” 

 

“Oh,” Rey’s cheeks flushed a rosy shade of pink. “Thank you.” 

 

Ben offered Rey his hand and she laced their fingers together. They walked out the back door where a car was waiting. 

 

“Ben, what is  _ this _ ?” Rey questioned with dimpled cheeks. 

 

“Well, I wanted to take you out. Is that alright with you?” 

 

Rey nodded as he opened the door to the car and helped her inside before sliding in next to her. Ben had already instructed the driver where to go earlier in the day. He hoped that Rey would be impressed with what he had planned. 

 

***

 

Griffith Observatory was closed to the public at this time of night. However, Ben knew a guy— and that guy met them at the entrance and let them inside. They would have the entire building to themselves. 

 

Ben had always been somewhat of a stargazer. Living in cities like Los Angeles or New York City hindered his ability to see the star filled skies. Often, Ben thought about where he would like to settle and raise a family. He hoped it would be someplace where he could put his telescope to use. 

 

Bringing Rey to the Griffith Observatory was a way to share something with her that he cared about. A way to open up his heart to her. 

 

He guided her to the Samuel Oschin Planetarium which was still lit up with the Zeiss star projector. They leaned back in the seats and Ben started to tell Rey about his nights as a young boy and how his father would bond with him over their shared love of the stars. 

 

Ben’s father, Han Solo, didn’t have a lot in common with his son. Han didn’t come from a dance background but that didn’t make him love his son any less. He may not have been the best father— but he was  _ Ben’s _ father. 

 

Rey mentioned that she often times found herself looking at the stars. They were both such lonely children. If only Ben could have told his younger self that there was an incredible girl also looking up at those stars. The other half to his soul. 

 

Afterward, Ben helped Rey up from the leaned back chairs. They walked through the different rooms of the museum until they made their way to the large domed telescope room. Ben walked to the center of the room and held his hand out for Rey. 

 

She reached for his outstretched hand and spun into his arms. Ben wrapped as arm around her waist and held her close as they swayed from side to side in a slow dance. He could feel Rey’s breath against his neck. It was so quiet— just the stars, the telescopes, and them. 

 

He felt a brush of Rey’s lips against his neck and he shivered. He wanted to kiss her. He needed to express his feelings for her. It had to be perfect. 

 

His mind was racing but he took a deep breath and loosened his grasp on Rey’s waist. With the hand still holding her own, he pulled her along towards the balconies overlooking the Los Angeles skyline. The Hollywood sign could be clearly seen from their viewpoint. 

 

Once outside, with Rey holding on to the railings and gazing at the sights all around them, Ben gathered his courage. 

 

“Rey,” Ben called to her. 

 

She turned and smiled at him which gave him the push he needed to move forward. He closed the distance between them and grasped her face in both of his hands, pressing his lips softly against her own. 

 

Rey gasped against his mouth but before he could pull away in fear of completely misreading the situation, she looped her arms around his neck and lifted up on her toes to give him a deeper kiss. 

 

Ben was kissing Rey. Rey— his dancer partner.  _ His  _ girl. He never imagined that this was what their relationship would become when he asked Rey to dance alongside him. However, he should have known— there was always something special about Rey and it was stupid of him to try to deny it. 

 

Her slight body was warm in his arms, her lips like a soft petal. And that— that was her  _ tongue  _ in his  _ mouth.  _

 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Just the two of them, holding each other close as their mouths met— time and time again, beneath the blanket of stars. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori! And special thanks to SageMcMae for helping me with the creative aspect of the dance routine. 
> 
> The featured move in this chapter is from the hip hop dance "turn down for what" with Valerie and Ricky.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

The kiss turned heated as Ben’s warm hands smoothed over every inch of Rey’s body. This was all new to him. He was used to the feel of a partner's body pressed against him in dance— there was nothing to that, it was clinical. But this— every time he touched Rey; every time he danced with  _ Rey…  _ it was anything but clinical. It was the first time he felt alive. 

 

Amongst the softness of her lips and the slide of her sweet tongue, Ben found himself starting to worry. 

 

_ I’ve never done this before.  _

 

Kissing was one thing, but what if Rey expected more. Surely, she would expect more from him. 

 

_ What if I’m not good at this? What if I disappoint her? _

 

“Shh,” Rey soothed against his lips. “You’re thinking too loudly.” 

 

“Sorry,” Ben whispered. “Sorry, I just really like you.” 

 

_ Damn he sounded like a love struck teenager.  _

 

Rey smiled and pressed another kiss to his mouth. 

 

“I really like you, too. Take me home?” 

 

Ben interlaced their fingers and led her back into the observatory from the balcony. Whatever Rey wanted he would give her. She’d want for nothing. 

 

*** 

 

When they were back at the apartments, Ben walked Rey up to her door and gave her a long, searching kiss. Rey’s hands fisted his hair as she deepened the embrace, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She pulled him inside and closed the door behind him. 

 

“Are… are you sure?” Ben asked, nervously. 

 

“I just want to feel you,” Rey answered. 

 

Rey led him through the dark apartment towards the bedroom. His heart was racing in his chest, threatening to make him lose consciousness. This was actually happening. He didn’t want to disappoint her.

 

Once they were inside Rey’s bedroom, she pushed him towards the bed and climbed into his lap. Their lips met again in sloppy kisses as Rey rubbed against his crotch. He was mortified to realize that he was already hard. 

 

“Rey, wait… hold on,” Ben said, catching her hands in his own and bringing the knuckles of her right hand to his mouth.

 

He pressed kisses against the bony ridges and then trailed his lips to the inside of her delicate wrist. 

 

“Rey, I have to be honest with you. I may not be any good at this… you see, I’ve never… I’m…” 

 

Rey drew her hand away and Ben inwardly groaned… he knew his status as a virgin would turn her off. He was nearly 30 and still hadn’t ever had sex. Ben could feel his cheeks flame with shame and embarrassment. 

 

Yet, instead of scrambling out of his lap and demanding him to leave, Rey surprised him by clutching his cheeks with her small palms and bringing her lips down to his in a whisper of a kiss. 

 

“Baby,” she whispered. Ben shuttered at the breathy sound of her voice. “We’ll learn together. I’ve never either…” 

 

Ben looked into her eyes with astonishment. 

 

“What? Really?” 

 

“You aren’t alone, Ben.” 

 

“Neither are you,” he answered as he kissed her softly. 

 

***

 

It was dark in the bedroom as they slowly rid each other of their clothing. Ben’s shirt was the first to go, followed by his jeans. Soon they were both down to their underwear. Ben rolled them so that Rey was laying on her back and he nestled himself between her splayed thighs. 

 

With nothing but the slim barrier of her panties and his boxer briefs, he knew Rey could feel his straining erection pressed up against her heat. 

 

He balanced himself on his forearm as he clutched her cheek with his palm, gazing down at the beauty spread out underneath him. Rey grabbed his wrist and brought his palm to her lips, kissing him softly against his skin before guiding his hand down. 

 

Rey held his hand over her lace clad breast. Her breasts were small and he loved the way it fit into the palm of his hand. He gave her tit a tentative squeeze and felt her nipple pebble against the lace. 

 

Ben found her lips and kissed her as he massaged her chest. He trailed kisses down her neck only stopping when he reached the swell of her breast. He sucked a blooming red bruise against the mound and laved it with his tongue— marking her as  _ his.  _

 

Rey pushed against his shoulder making him fall back on the bed with a grunt. He laid on his side, watching as she reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra. She held the scrap of material to her chest as the straps slipped down her arms. Ben held his breath as Rey lowered her hands, revealing her perky tits. 

 

He seemed to lose all sense of reality. His eyes zeroed in on her perfect breasts. Her nipples were a rosy shade of pink. He reached out and held her breast in his hand, squeezing the soft flesh and relishing the feel of her nipple poking against his palm. 

 

“Can I… I want to. Can I kiss them, Rey?” 

 

She laid back on the bed as she nodded her consent. Ben settled his body down on top of her and trailed kisses between the valley of her breasts. 

 

Rey played with his hair as he kissed along the lower swell. He ghosted his lips over her soft skin, pausing as he was level with her stiff peaks. Ben lowered to envelope her hardened nipple, giving the little bud a soft suck between his luscious lips. 

 

Rey hissed and arched her back, pressing more of her breast into his mouth as he continued to lavish attention to her breasts. He moved to Rey’s other breast, giving it equal attention— licking and sucking at her nipple. 

 

His cock was throbbing against his briefs so he rocked against her, seeking any sort of relief. Rey smoothed her hand down his chest and abdominals, moaning at the hard muscle she found before she reached the band of his boxers. 

 

She slipped her hand beneath the fabric and wrapped her palm around his erection. Ben released her breast with a slick pop as he groaned. She moved her hand up and down his shaft, tentatively at first, eager to learn what he liked. 

 

Ben grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. She looked at him with slight hurt in her eyes which Ben was quick to rectify. 

 

“You’re so good… too good,” Ben insisted. “I want to last… I can’t with you touching me like that.” 

 

He scooted backwards on the bed and reached for her panties. 

 

“May I?” 

 

“Yes,” Rey whispered. 

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, he removed her panties. Rey closed her legs tight, shielding him from her nudity. Ben kissed her knees as he grasped her hips. 

 

“We don’t have to, Rey. We have all the time in the world.” 

 

“I know, I’m just nervous,” Rey answered. 

 

Ben pressed his lips against her skin as he rumbled, “Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.” 

 

She took a deep breath and then let her legs fall open. Ben kept his eyes on her face, gauging her reaction. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Ben questioned, “Down here?” He let his fingers tease at her folds and he almost choked at his astonishment of how  _ wet  _ she was. 

 

_ For me,  _ he thought.  _ It’s all for me.  _

 

“Yes, Ben. Please…” 

 

He lowered himself between her thighs, finally allowing himself to gaze at her apex. His fingers found her folds as he gently spread them apart. Ben closed the distance between himself and her core, pressing a soft kiss to her clit. Rey jolted, knocking her cunt against his mouth. 

 

He grunted at the contact and Rey whispered a breathy apology. Ben kissed her inner thigh before slinging an arm over her hips, holding her in place. 

 

“I’ve never done this. I’ve never done  _ any  _ of this,” Ben remarked. “But I’m going to try to make this good for you. You let me know if it’s too much, or if I’m doing something you don’t like. Guide me… teach me.” 

 

She ruffled his hair, arching her back a bit. 

 

“I don’t know either, Ben. We’ll go through it, together.” 

 

He lowered his mouth to her core, licking a stripe through her folds. He loved the taste of her. Ben decided that he would love to pleasure Rey like this for the rest of their lives if she would allow him. He swirled his tongue over her clit in soft circles. 

 

He must have been doing something right because Rey’s grip on his hair tightened to being almost painful, her hips rocking against his mouth as he continued his ministrations. 

 

It wasn’t long before her breaths started coming in sharp pants. She was chasing her release and Ben was all too eager to assist her in getting there. His mouth was wrapped around her clit, giving it soft sucks as he smoothed his hand up her taut stomach, cupping her breast. 

 

Ben pinched her nipple and flicked his tongue against her nub. She gasped as she was pushed over the edge, holding his head against her cunt as she worked her way through the waves of her orgasm. Ben lapped up her essence until she pushed him away, panting about being too sensitive. 

 

Ben laid down on the bed and pulled a blissfully sated Rey into his arms. She started to work his boxers down, freeing his erection. 

 

They wrestled him out of his boxers and then they were finally both completely bare. Rey straddled his hips, sitting her perfect ass against his thighs as she reached for his cock, giving it a few strokes. 

 

Then she was rising up on her knees and guiding his cock to her entrance. Ben’s grip on her hips tightened as he felt the soft slickness of her cunt on the head of his cock. 

 

Through the haze of arousal, he let his common sense take control. 

 

“Wait, do we need a … a condom?” 

 

_ I don’t have any,  _ Ben remembered.  _ Oh god, I don’t have any.  _

 

“It’s okay, I’m on birth control,” Rey answered. “You know… for feminine reasons.” 

 

Ben didn’t give a single fuck why she was on birth control— he was thankful that she was responsible and prepared where he was sorely lacking. 

 

Rey lowered herself on his cock and his eyes rolled into the back of his head at how incredibly  _ tight  _ she was. 

 

She let out a whimper when he was fully sheathed inside of her and Ben drew soothing circles on her lower back, kissing her brow and whispering encouragements. 

 

“I’m okay, you’re just… really big.”

 

He tried not to let that comment go to his head. Ben knew he was  _ proportionate,  _ yet he hated the thought of the single best moment of his life being the cause of hurt to Rey. 

 

It was difficult to hold still and not to rut into her like an animal. He waited for her signal— and when she finally nodded, rocking her hips a little to entice him, Ben began gently thrusting up into her. 

 

Ben wasn’t going to last long. Of this he knew— she felt too incredible… her tight little pussy wrapped around his cock like a glove. Like they were meant for this… like they were made for one another. 

 

Gently, he rolled them over so Rey was laying on her back. She hitched her leg over his hips as he thrusted into her. 

 

Fuck, she was beautiful like this. Her mouth hanging open as soft gasps left her lips, her breasts bouncing with every snap of his hips, and her bright hazel eyes, looking up at him with something that looked like love. 

 

Love. It couldn’t be, could it? 

 

“Oh god, Rey. I’m so close. I’m not going to last.” 

 

“I’ve got you,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as their lips met. She breathed against his lips, “I want to feel it, please.” 

 

Ben sped up his thrusts, chasing his release. He held onto her hip as he pounded into her until he was coming deep inside of her cunt. 

 

He collapsed on top of Rey, kissing her breasts and neck as he smiled like a giddy teenager. 

 

“Was it okay? You didn’t…” he said in realization.  _ You didn’t come. _

 

“I did earlier, thanks to this wickedly, lovely mouth,” Rey grinned. 

 

Ben smiled back, holding Rey in his arms as he kissed her soundly. 

 

“Rey,” he mused as they settled into a drowsy embrace. “Rey, I think I’m in love with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


End file.
